


The Worlds End

by regishel



Series: Terminator Drabble [1]
Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Corpses, Day Terrors, Drabble, Dystopia, End of Days, End of the World, Fear of Death, Future Fic, Gen, HK-Tank (implied), Imprisonment, Loss of Faith, Matter of Life and Death, Mentions of the past, Near Death, Penal Labour, Post-Apocalypse, Scents & Smells, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Unnamed Observer, Vignette, fields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Skulls as far as the eye can see, cracking sounds under the dead of night, hunger and crushed dreams.





	The Worlds End

Bodies on bodies lying out on the ground like a warning to the still living. The sounds of skulls cracking under metal in the dead of night close to the slave camps is a constant reminder of how close the end truly is. For some it is the only hope they still have as death is the only true escape, staring out into the fields of the abyss. Stories of green hills and lush forests are words with no meaning, as no man has ever seen nor heard the stories of the long since dead. The morning sun doesn't bring happy faces but the dreed of painful work hours with barely any food nor water and the smell of rotten friends and family. This is the worlds end.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words?


End file.
